1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device, such as a recording/reproducing device for executing predetermined processing, for example, recording information on a recording medium, or reproducing the information recorded on the recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a Compact Disk (hereinafter referred to as the "CD") is widely known as a recording medium on which information is prerecorded. Recently, the following unit has been also becoming popular. A player provided with compartments referred to as "a magazine," which can be loaded with a plurality of CDs, is installed in the trunk of a car, while the main unit, referred to as "the control unit," is placed near the driver's seat. With this kind of system, the user is able to select any desired disk from the CDs stored in the trunk and play back music stored on the selected CD, without leaving the driver's seat.
On the other hand, another recording medium that has been developed in recent years is the Mini Disk (hereinafter referred to as the "MD") which is a magneto-optical type recording medium containing an information recording disk in a protective case. With the MD, it is possible not only to replay prerecorded information, but also to record information and to erase and record over information already recorded.
A variety of products of a recording/reproducing type which can record or reproduce information in/from such MDs have been developed.